godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of unmade monster films/@comment-831485-20150609080006
Sadly a lot of the unmade monster movies I've listed are so obscure, there's barely any reliable online links still left to confirm their original un-existence. I'll be posting any and all tidbits for said films HERE, starting with... “''Breakout of the Loch Ness Monster''” US ‘63 Unmade The title author makes mention of this unmade 1963 film, in his book "Ray Harryhausen: An Animated Life". There's also unconfirmed online musings stating that this film would eventually be made as "The Crater Lake Monster" in the 1970's, but I deeply doubt this. The following is the text section from the Harryhausen book: Not long after I had completed “Jason”, in late 1963, I received a script (not from Charles) concerning the Loch Ness Monster, a subject that had always fascinated me. The whole idea of a lost prehistoric creature in a Scottish loch has wonderful possibilities for model animation, but this screenplay, entitled “Breakout of the Loch Ness Monster”, didn’t meet expectations, so I turned it down. It was just another monster-on-the-rampage movie, this time featuring a radioactive (picked up from a satellite that had crashed into the loch) plesiosaur from the Mesozoic Era, whose best scene was to emerge from the loch and attack a boat. I am not aware that it was ever made, and while the idea had some potential, it would definitely have required considerable expansion to give the creature a more credible role. "The Las Vegas Monster" US '57 Unmade Black-and-white test footage for the proposed film (about a mutant baboon from a failed NASA spaceship mission) was featured on the 2003 Warner Bros DVD release for "The Black Scorpion". Also featured on the DVD was color test footage for another unmade film dubbed "The Beetlemen". But despite the rather creepy footage (multiple Beetlemen crawling endlessly over a hillside), there's no confirmation on wither this too was meant as a giant monster movie. Almost everything seen in the Ray Harryhausen section; There's three extremely informative books written by Ray, and British collaborator and friend Tony Dalton. These books are "Ray Harryhausen: An Animated Life", "The Art of Ray Harryhausen", and "Ray Harryhausen's Fantasy Scrapbook". The official Ray Harryhausen web-site also lists these films, but don't go into full detail like the aforementioned books do. LINK: 'http://www.rayharryhausen.com/filmography.php '"Behemoth the Sea Monster" / "Giant Behemoth" (1959) Much like the early drafts for many Godzilla films, the original concept would have been very different, from the final version. The original plan was to have a radioactive slime mass, not unlike another British giant monster film "X The Unknown" (1957). And as such, this would have been a more ecological sci-fi thriller, than the dinosaur-on-the-loose film we ultimately got. This factoid has been made mentioned in various articles surrounding "The Giant Behemoth", including the audio commentary from the 2007 DVD release from Warner Bros. Elements from the original concept survive in the final film's first act, with the deadly atomic slime waste. LINK: http://www.coolasscinema.com/2013/07/the-giant-behemoth-1959-review.html Gappa Remake from the Mid-1990's Keith Aiken of Sci-Fi Japan once stated the following on the old Kaijuhile forums: No. GAPPA and THE X FROM OUTER SPACE were both released in 1967 and the rumored "VS" wasn't mentioned until decades later. In the mid-1990s, Nikkatsu was impressed by the success of the Heisei Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman movies (plus the then-upcoming US GODZILLA and the remake of YONGGARY) and said they were considering making a new Gappa film. Then word spread that the movie would have Gappa fight Shochiku's monster Guilala, but Nikkatsu said that was just a fan rumor and they had never even discussed that idea with Shochiku. Eventually, Nikkatsu just dropped the idea to make a new Gappa movie. LINK:' http://forums.kaijuphile.com/showpost.php?p=98227&postcount=6 '